


Felix's New Look

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Hair Brushing, Minor Injuries, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Ingrid brushes Felix's hair after an injury limits the use of his arms. Felix doesn't like it.Written for Fluffcember Day 14: "Hair brushing/styling"
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 8





	Felix's New Look

“I could have done it myself,” Felix mumbled to his bedroom floor. He was sitting in his desk chair, with an unflinching scowl on his face.

“Nonsense,” Ingrid replied from behind him, carefully brushing the knots out of her friend’s long black hair. “Your arms are still stiff from yesterday’s skirmish, right? You must not be able to bend them at all.”

Felix grunted. Ingrid had found him trying and failing to brush his hair earlier that morning. Since he was instructed not to use a sword for a while after his injury was healed, Ingrid suspected that he was itching to use his arms for anything, even things Felix dreaded doing, like brushing his hair.

“It’s really a shame you don’t take better care of your hair,” Ingrid said, examining the dark strands. “With a little effort, maybe the girls would start to prefer you over Sylvain.” Ingrid chuckled a little, lightly tugging on one of Felix’s locks.

Felix tried to swat at her hands, but couldn’t lift his arms up enough. “Like I want that to happen,” he said grumpily. He tapped his foot, apparently tired of sitting still. “Are you almost done? Hurry up and tie it already.”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps I ought to leave it like this. Our friends will be so surprised with your change in style, you’ll get a ton of attention!” She patted Felix’s head, his hair now free and straight, and started to walk away. Felix squawked, tumbling out of his chair after her.

Ingrid laughed as her irritable brother ran after her awkwardly, his arms limp at his sides and his hair flowing behind him.


End file.
